Chapter 355
Exceptional Service is the 355th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin , Ou Hon and Mou Ten gather up 1 month after the disbanding of the Coalition Army. The trio starts talking about the war which quickly leads to alot of boasting and friendly fights between them. Mouten says that Shin got most of the achievements in this war and will probably get rewarded handsomely for doing so in the upcoming reward ceremony. In the Royal Court, the reward ceremony begins as all the Generals gather waiting for their rewards. Sei starts off by thanking every brave man in Qin for defending their state from a threat that would make them completely disappear. He specially thanks the 7 generals that were defending Qin - Mou Bu, Mou Gou, Chou Tou, Kan Ki, Tou, Ou Sen and Duke Hyou. He expresses his regrets that 2 of them (Duke Hyou and Chou Tou) died on the battlefields while defending their state. From those 7 Generals, 1 would receive an exceptional reward, while the other 6 will receive a big reward as well. Shou Hei Kun explains that the reason for one grand reward is because one general had exceptional acheivements. The first and greatest reward goes to Mou Bu - for facing the Chu Army which was the strongest in the Coalition Army, slaying their Commander in Chief Kan Mei which leads to the win of Qin at the Battle of Kankoku Pass. Despite all of this after the Coalition Army goes for an attack on Qi, Mou Bu saves them and makes the Coalition Army retreat and disband after failing their last attack. Mou Bu is rewarded with the lands of Ryuujin and Shunjin, 3000 gold units and 10 units of treasure, while his nobility rank is raised by 2. The other generals are rewarded with two ranks in nobility, 3000 gold units, 10 units of treasure and some lands. Sei follows by saying that there are 3 semi rewards to be given out as well. The first one immediately goes to the people of Sai, for defending their town against the Ri Boku army even though their army was composed of citizens. The second of the three rewards goes to Yo Tan Wa and the rest of her Mountain Tribe men who saved Qin in the last moments of the Battle of Sai. Yotanwa is given the Dai Jozou rank which is one of the five highest ranks in the 20 rank system. The final of three rewards goes to the man that slayed Man Goku of the Zhao army, accompanied Duke Hyou through the Southern Passage and battling with the Ri Boku Army giving the Qin precious time. During the battle of Sai he was the leader of the South Wall personally fighting and leading from the front in one of the most brutal fights of Qin history. Finally, he dueled Hou Ken of the Three Great Zhao Heavens and drived him off which resulted in the retreat of the Coalition Army from Sai. This reward is given to Shin who steps forward while the officials are amazed of such achievements. Shin's nobility rank is raised by one, he is given 500 gold units and 5 treasure units while his land Fuuri will be enlargened. He is also promoted from the rank 1000-Man Commander to 3000-Man Commander. Characters Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters